I was the backup plan
by TheUnderNoob
Summary: I couldn't think much at all about why the events happened as they did. All i could feel now was the warmth leaving her body, i cant explain why i was left with the bodies of my clansmen, but the burning in my heart desired only one thing, revenge. My family's killer is far more talented than i am, although that won't stop me this time i wont freeze up with fear again.


Chapter One

I try not to think about the day my entire clan was slaughtered at the hands of Itachi Uchiha. I could remember vividly as if it was yesterday, blood everywhere the frantic screams of my loved ones being chopped up, my legs were frozen in place I couldn't move all, I could feel a painful twisting feeling in my eyes, I couldn't explain why I did it but my body moved throwing itself in front of my twin sister Hibiki. If I could save one person it would be her, I stood there in-between Hibiki and Itachi his sword was dripping with the blood of our people, what drove him to this madness why has he turned on us? Thinking about all of this I pulled my kunai from my pouch.

"Itachi why are you doing this!? I don't get it!" yelling this at him gave me no response, he only advanced forward sword in hand.

My legs were shaking uncontrollably I felt the usual euphoria as I activated my sharingan. I couldn't let him harm my sister even if it means my life. To what seemed like seconds of prolonged eye contact I was shoved out of the way by my sister, she ran full force at him screaming his name, "Itachi you traitor!". What happened next was something I couldn't believe, even more blood splattered but this time it was my sister's, the sight of it made me sick, Itachi's sword slashed clean through her body and it that wasn't enough he drove his sword through her midsection sending more blood across the room. No this can't be happening the only thing I felt afterwards was the sharp pain in my chest it was as if he had stabbed me instead. I fell to my knees and screamed as loud as my voice could manage, I was suppose to be a man but in an important moment where it mattered I choked and my sister lost her life for it protecting me.

"Senn...osuke...run" those were the final words I heard from my dear sister.

Knowing my circumstance I wouldn't last long in this fight not with Itachi. I closed my eyes and waited for his blade to rip through my flesh, but I only heard his footsteps slowly walking away. I opened my eyes and called out to him, "Why won't you finish the job!? If you leave me alive I will make it my life's mission to find you and take revenge on you for taking my family from me!". The fear that once held me was replaced with anger, did he not see me worthy of killing because of my previous cowardice?

"There is no point..." Itachi simply said.

No point? No point in finishing me off? My grip tighten on my kunai, this time hesitation was not an option even it meant my life I had to do something, "ITACHI!" I yelled with all of my lungs charging at him. He lazily swung his sword at me as if I really did not matter to him the sinking feeling in my stomach disappeared being replaced with the much needed adrenaline when I swatted aside his blade with my kunai. Although the rage granted by my sister's passing was much needed it narrowed my sights down to tunnel vision being unable to see anything else but Itachi's death, so much so that before I knew it his hand was already at my throat shoving me against the wall.

"Why do you seek death so much? I've given you the chance to live would you throw it away?" Itachi's sharingan eyes focused deeply on mine as if his thoughts were to put me under a genjutsu.

The realization soon hit me what if it was all his genjutsu? Itachi had always been very adept not only in fighting but in genjutsu as well. I calmed my breathing and spoke, "Itachi, is this all a genjutsu? Tell me this is some sort of joke right?" Itachi only released my neck and turned his back towards me.

"I spared your life this time, but if you charge me again I will end it" Itachi walked away from me.

It couldn't be, then this hell is all real I fell helplessly to my knees again as I looked at my sister's body. She had always had such long and beautiful black silk like hair and her smooth flawless skin all of which was drowned in blood, but could never find her ugly. I held the top half of her body in my arms her head close to my chest, I couldn't feel the tears in my eyes as if there wasn't anything left to shed. Tilting her head up towards me I kissed her soft lips, she was still warm but her warmth was slowly leaving her I couldn't stand the sight of her being dead I focused more and more on her when I felt the usual euphoric feeling behind my right eye only much more intense this time her eyes were softly focused on mine.

"Se...no~" She began to speak, but I stopped her, "Please don't force yourself, you can't die on me sis. Not like this"

She didn't answer me she only meekly motioned to her eyes, "Ta...ke...th...em" No she couldn't possibly mean that, I mean I understand it's what she would have wanted but...I only stared helplessly into her eyes as I watched her drift away into the clutches of death...My heart, with what was left of it I could hardly tell I almost felt nothing watching death take her from me. I wanted it to stop, I wanted it all to stop, my family, I wanted them back, but how?... As I pondered this to myself the world around me as I knew it all melted away. I found myself in a new place my surroundings were all hazy to me the dull blood-stained walls were instead replace by a vivid eggshell white. Was this really the same place I called home, everything appeared so serene, peaceful, despite the scenery I found myself focused back on my sister's body with which wasn't in my arms anymore. I looked around and noticed that there were not any of my brethrens bodies around me, it was as if this new vibrant white had taken over everything. Getting back up on my feet I spun around to check what was behind me only to find a woman standing before me, only the odd thing about her was she looked almost exactly like me and my sister strangely.

"Oh it seems you've found a way into this world after all Sennosuke...or should I say other me?" she said this with a warm smile.

I shook my head, none of this was making any sense, first there was Itachi and then my sister...the village was... I stopped thinking about all of that for the moment to stare at the look-a-like of me before I addressed her, "Where am I?" I had to know exactly what was going on.

"You are in the Uchiha Village" she simply said with a giggle. "More precisely, you are inside our home"

That's what I get for not being specific, "No-no earlier you said 'This World' what did you mean by that?" I hoped to get a more direct answer this time.

The mirror me only brushed a locke of her black silk hair out of her face before she answered, "To put it simply, you are in the land of the dead."


End file.
